The Life of a Hero
by kingofeds
Summary: This is a compilation of many of my adventures in Runescape from when I started until now. Enjoy!
1. The Start of Something New

This is the beginning of my adventure. By the way, my name is edshalloween. Right now I am a Level 65 and I enjoy my spare time fishing and cooking. When I am in the zone, watch out!

When I was a Level 3, I started out like many of us. I was alone, afraid and without a clue of how I was supposed to do things around Runescape. I started out by walking over to the nearest training spot. At that time, it was the Goblin heap in front of the Al-Kharid gate. I killed 2 or 3 and got their drops. I remember that I had 1 HP left and I had a goblin mail as well as 5 Water Runes. I stopped down by the General Store to sell my stuff.

"How ya doing there, stranger?" The shopkeeper asked me.

"Not so good. I am running low on HP and I have no cash" I replied.

"I can help ya out there. What have you got to trade with me?" The shopkeeper asked.

"I have a Goblin Mail and 5 Water Runes" I replied.

"I will give you 10 Gold coins known as GPs for that stuff. That will get you into Al-Kharid and you can access your bank there to get your Tutorial Island stuff" The shopkeeper advised me.

"Thanks a lot Mr. shopkeeper. My name is edshalloween by the way" I told him.

"Nice to meet ya, eds. See ya soon!" The shopkeeper yelled as I waved goodbye.

I walked over Lumbridge River while admiring the Level 20s and 30s walking by. I walked up to the black gates where two guards stood and looked in. Inside I saw a bustling city where there were kids playing as well as other members chatting it up.

"You want in?" A guard asked me.

"Yes please" I replied.

"10 GP please" The guard requested and I handed him the money.

He unlached the gate and I stepped into this new metropolis cautiously. 


	2. Iron Rewards

This is the second leg of my adventure in Runescape. By the way, my name is edshalloween. Right now I am a Level 65 and I enjoy my spare time fishing and cooking. When I am in the zone, watch out!

After entering the gates of Al-Kharid, I immediately started to run toward the bank. I then struck up a conversation with the Banker.

"Good day, sir. How may I help you?" The banker asked me.

"I would like to access my bank account" I replied.

"Your name?" The banker asked.

"Edshalloween" I replied.

"Very well, sir. Take your time" The banker told me as he handed me a checklist.

I looked through the checklist. I saw that I had 25 GP in my bank and I immediately withdrew that. I also withdrew a small fishing net, a tinderbox, a bronze axe and a bronze sword.

I handed the checklist back to the banker and he got me my items. I thanked him and went on my way.

I took the bronze sword out of my backpack. After that, I immediately went over to the nearby fishing spot just East of the bank. I sat for many minutes just waiting for Shrimp to jump into my net. After catching 7 of them, I saw a firework appear above my head. I had just gained a fishing level. This meant nothing to me and I kept fishing. I fished 15 Shrimp and then left to go find a tree. I searched high and low for a tree, but nothing. I went back to the guard at the gate, paid 10 GP and crossed into Lumbridge to chop down a tree into logs. I chopped and chopped for a while. I finally got some logs and lit them. I started to cook my shrimp, but I burnt my first 5. I did grow to level 2 cooking and level 2 firemaking, but I really didn't care. I went back to my friend at the General Store.

"Hey there Mr. Shopkeeper!" I yelled as I walked into the store.

"Good afternoon, eds! What do you have for me today?" Mr. Shopkeeper asked.

"I have some freshly caught and cooked shrimp" I replied.

"Those look mighty fine. I'll give you 24 GP for the lot" Mr. Shopkeeper said as he handed me 24 GP.

"Thanks" I said as I started to walk off.

"Wait!" Mr. Shopkeeper said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like something?" Mr. Shopkeeper asked.

"Okay" I replied as I walked back over to him.

"I have this very nice Iron Dagger on sale. It's 30 GP. Do you have the money?" Mr. Shopkeeper asked.

"I do!" I replied as I handed over 30 GP and he passed me an Iron Dagger.

"Take care now, eds!" Mr. Shopkeeper yelled.

"I will!" I replied as I walked out with my new Iron Dagger. 


	3. Varrock Or Bust

This is the third leg of my adventure in Runescape. By the way, my name is edshalloween. Right now I am a Level 65 and I enjoy my spare time fishing and cooking. When I am in the zone, watch out!

A week or so later, I was a level 6 and I had recently become a member. I thought I might try out my new thieving abilities. I snuck up behind a guy and attempted to pickpocket him. Unfortunately, I wasn't successful and the guy bashed me in the nose for it.

"Watch it buddy!" The man yelled to me as I sat there, bandaging up my nose.

I decided that it was time I got serious and left Lumbridge to move to this town people kept calling Varrock. I went to the General Store to prep for this upcoming trip.

"Hey there, eds! You come in for the new shipment of armor for you?" Mr. Shopkeeper asked me.

"I have, but I'm also here to get some helpful hints on how to get to this Varrock place" I replied.

"So you think you are going to Varrock?" A voice asked.

"Yeah? What is it to you?" I asked the stranger.

"I'm Eph. I'm a level 44 and I must warn you that Varrock is a dangerous place to voyage to for someone of your level" The stranger replied.

"He's right, eds" Mr. Shopkeeper replied.

"Take this and keep it for later" Eph said as he tossed a Mithril scimitar to me.

"I can't use this now. I'll save it for later" I replied as I tossed him 100 GP which he caught.

"Thanks man. I'll see you around" Eph replied as he walked off.

"You got enough for the armor?" Mr. Shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah" I replied as I held out 50 GP and Mr. Shopkeeper handed me a bronze chainmail.

"Take care and stay out of trouble!" Mr. Shopkeeper yelled as I ran out the door.

"Bye Mr. Shopkeeper and I'll bring you something back from Varrock!" I yelled back as I made a mad dash for Varrock while still looking at my map. 


	4. Meeting of a Lifetime

This is the third leg of my adventure in Runescape. By the way, my name is edshalloween. Right now I am a Level 65 and I enjoy my spare time fishing and cooking. When I am in the zone, watch out!

After a tad bit of walking, I passed the cow pen and made it past the farm with the chickens. I made it to the path that goes left or right. I studied my map for a moment and pondered if I was oriented with the map or not. I didn't and I took a right. I walked far until I hit a gate. I saw there was no guard and I opened the gate. I walked through and saw a building, so I went in.

"Welcome to the house of the Digsite" A woman greeted me.

"Hi" I replied.

I looked along all the shelves to find a bunch of students looking for books.

"Where's Varrock?" I asked.

"You went the wrong way" A voice said to me.

I turned toward the direction where the voice was coming from to find a Level 126 standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked in awe.

"I am Zezima and you were supposed to take a left at the fork in the road" The guy replied.

"Thank you Zezima" I said as I ran out of the house.

That was my very first encounter with the number 1 Runescape member and I felt so foolish that I was 120 levels lower than him. I thought that I should have acted more appropriately in front of him, but I didn't ponder too long until I hit this giant castle wall.

"Wow" I exclaimed to myself.

I stared at the guards who just walked around as though nobody was allowed in. Suddenly, I felt weak. I was barely able to turn my head to see a Level 7 Dark Wizard trying to attack me. I walked as fast as I could toward the wall and was able to escape.

"I never want to do that again" I said to myself as I started to regain strength.

I walked over to the Blue Moon Inn to buy myself a drink.

"Bartender! One beer please!" I yelled to the man wearing a white apron.

"Coming up" The bartender said as he passed me a beer and I passed him 2 GP.

"Where are you from stranger?" The bartender asked.

"I just came from Lumbridge" I replied.

"Ah. So you're a new member I see. I suggest pickpocketing the local yocals for some cash" The bartender said.

"Thanks" I said as I walked off.

I quickly found out that all the locals had been killed and there were none to pickpocket. I went to the bank to relax for a bit before continuing my journey. 


	5. Job a La Port

This is the third leg of my adventure in Runescape. By the way, my name is edshalloween. Right now I am a Level 65 and I enjoy my spare time fishing and cooking. When I am in the zone, watch out!

A week later, I was a level 11 with a new weapon, a prized Steel Mace I had received from my friend Angelwing. I was happy with this new weapon and decided I should test it out. I walked up to a Dark Wizard next to Draynor Bank and started to bash the Wizard and overall, killed him. That was when I got my first taste with a higher level rune. I stared at it in amazement. I had gotten my first Chaos Rune and I had gotten 5 at that. I walked in the bank and immediately deposited it into my account. I also withdrew my Steel Axe and started to chop down the lonely Oak next to Draynor Market. I had Level 17 Woodcutting at the time and I had been chopping them down at a rapid pace.

I decided to do some exploring and went up into what was to me at the time, unknown territory. I got lost! I had gone about a minute walk away from Draynor and I was lost in Port Sarim, but I wasn't quite sure because I was looking on the wrong side of the map and almost thought I was in Falador. I decided to explore the new place that I was in and see what it was like. I walked out to the dock and talked to one of the local shipmasters.

"Good day, sir" I said to the man.

"Hello there" The Captain replied.

"A fine craft you have there" I said to him.

"Yes, she's a beauty. Would you like to sail to Karjama for 30 GP?" The Captain asked.

"This place seems like a very interesting place for a low price, so sure!" I replied as I handed him 30 GP.

During the trip, I met with the crew and had a chat on the couple hour ride to Karjama. We finally landed on the island and I noticed that it was bananas galore!

"Thanks!" I yelled to the ship as I went and explored the local banana farm.

"Hi there, bud!" The farm owner yelled to me from his shack.

"May I come in?" I yelled back.

"Sure, I'm about to sit down for a banana and some tea!" The farmer yelled.

Was this guy for real? Did he really invite strangers in for bananas and tea? I guess I just had to find out.

"Have a seat" The farmer said.

"Thanks" I replied as I sipped my tea.

"So... Do you work?" The farmer asked.

"I'm actually working on becoming a hero" I replied as I took a bite of a banana.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me by packing 5 bananas into the crate next to my house. I send them to Port Sarim to make a living. I will pay you" The farmer offered.

"Keep the change and I'll pack" I agreed and I went to the farm.

I got in there and started to climb up the tree. Why couldn't I have been given a banana picker for this? That was the thought that ran through my mind. I picked the 5 bananas that were on the tree, tossed them in my pack and then slid back down the tree.

"All set!" I yelled after packing the bananas in.

"Much obliged!" The farmer yelled as I waved goodbye with the banana crate in hand.

I paid the 30 GP to get on the boat, had the customs officer inspect my pack and then left for Port Sarim again. 


	6. Fletch, Boy!

This is the third leg of my adventure in Runescape. By the way, my name is edshalloween. Right now I am a Level 65 and I enjoy my spare time fishing and cooking. When I am in the zone, watch out!

Two days later, I was a Level 13 and I had a Level 25 Woodcutting level. I decided that I should start training my Fletching, which was still at Level 1. I went over and chopped down a few of the nearby regular trees and had withdrawn a knife from my bank. What was I to make though? I wasn't big on ranging so I had no purpose for bows, but arrows might fetch a pretty penny at the market. I looked at my skills list and noticed that Farming was a new skill, so I thought that I might try that later. I started to fletch the logs into arrow shafts. I stockpiled them and kept making them until I had 1500 and had grown quite a few fletching levels. I also had 2000 feathers from killing chickens, so I decided to fletch them all. So in the end, I had 1500 headless arrows.

At this time, I was in the Falador Bank near the mining guild. So I wasn't in the mood to make arrow heads, but then I heard someone call out.

"Buying headless arrows, 5 GP each!" A member was calling out.

"I'll trade with you" I said as I handed him a pack of 1500 headless arrows.

"Wow! Thanks!" He said as he handed me 7500 GP.

"No! Thank you!" I said as I immediately put the 7500 GP in my bank account.

That was the largest amount of money I had ever seen at one time and I was up to 10k. I decided to treat myself to a Steel Platebody which I had enough for at the time. Here I was with a Steel Platebody and a Steel Mace. To me, I was extremely proud. I went out to Draynor Village and killed a Dark Wizard easily. I then went to the tree patch again and started to chop down even more trees. I then fletched those into 1500 arrow shafts. I then noticed that I only had 500 feathers and just fletched 500 headless arrows. I then went on a Dark Wizard killing spree for runes. 


End file.
